The Hidden Love
by miya1106
Summary: sebuah FF tentang Ryuzaki yang brother complex, Light yang suka pada Misa, Near yang menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sayu, dll WARNING : TYPO,DLL


**Konichiwa minna :D  
langsung saja ke ceritanya yaa ^^**

**WARNING : OOC,TYPO,DLL**

Disclaimer:Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**  
*****KALAU NGGAK SUKA, SILAHKAN KEMBALI KE HALAMAN SEBELUM INI ^^*  
*ARIGATOU*  
**Normal P.O.V

"Misa ! ayo bangun ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk SMA lho" teriak Kaa-san Misa dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dengan pelan (baca: keras) pintu kamar Misa

'**BRUK!'**

"kyaa ! aku hampir terlambat !" teriak Misa yang langsung mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

Misa P.O.V

'ohayou minna-san ! ini adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali masuk ke SMA lho ^^, tpi aku hampir saja terlambat.. aku harus segera ke ruang makan dan langsung pamit kepada Tou-san & Kaa-san'

Normal P.O.V

"ohayou Tou-san ! Kaa-san!" kata Misa sambil mencium pipi sang Tou-san & Kaa-san nya

"Misa, cepat aku tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, aku adalah pembawa acaranya ! " teriak Ryuzaki dari luar rumah

"unn, Tou-san & Kaa-san aku dan Ryuzaki-nii pergi dlu ya ! ^^" kata Misa sambil mengambil roti dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah

" cepatlah Misa, aku harus membawa acara pembukaan masa MOSnya ! hah, kalau bukan karena orang tua itu aku tidak akan repot seperti ini" kata Ryuzaki sambil mencaci maki sang Kepala Sekolah yang memberikan tugas pembawa acara pembukaan masa MOS yang seharusnya sang Kepala Sekolahlah yang menjadi pembawa acaranya, benar-benar Kepala Sekolah yang tidak bertanggung jawab ._.

**Sekolah~ **

" aku masuk duluan ya, Niisan ! " kata Misa sambil melepas helm yang dipakainya tadi

" unn, jika ada yang mencari masalah denganmu bilang saja padaku. Akan aku habisi dia " kata Ryuzaki dengan santainya

" unn, jika aku tidak pergi sekarang aku akan dihukum. Aku pergi duluan ya Nii" teriak Misa yang sudah agak jauh dari Ryuzaki & juga motornya

" hah, liat saja jika ada yang mencari masalah & mengganggu adik tersayangku itu. Akan ku cincang dia seperti daging" kata Ryuzaki sambil semangat '45

"ah, benar juga. Aku kan harus segera ke tempat acaranya. Haah, kenapa aku jadi lelet seperti ini?" katanya sambil berlari kencang saat mendengar bell sekolah berbunyi mari kita tinggalkan Ketua Osis ini, mari kita melihat keadaan dari adik tersayangnya

**Aula Sekolah~**

Misa sedang mencari tempat duduk, dan bertemulah dengan sahabatnya dengan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki seorang sahabatnya yang sedang duduk waktu dia ingin mencari tempat duduk

" Misa-chan ! kau bersekolah disini juga ya? " kata Sayu sahabatnya yang sedari TK tetap 1 sekolah dengannya meskipun waktu SMP kelas 1 mereka tidak satu kelas

" unn, Sayu-chan juga ya? " kata Misa sambil tersenyum manis lalu duduk tepat disamping Sayu

" ne, Misa-chan. Aku merasa bahwa aku sedang diterror oleh orang" kata Sayu sambil menundukan kepalanya

" nani?! Tenang saja Sayu-chan. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang menerrormu. Apakah kau lupa aku adalah adik dari seorang Detektif & juga Hacker international yang memiliki ilmu kedokter-an? Meskipun dia baru berusia 17 tahun? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pernah diajarkan oleh Ryuzaki-nii tentang bagaimana cara menjadi seorang hacker tanpa terdeteksi software apapun" kata Misa sambil mengeringai percaya diri sambil membanggakan Ryuzaki

" unn, aku percaya padamu Misa-chan" kata Sayu sambil tersenyum tulus pada sahabat dari Tknya itu

"ehem! Bisakah saya memulai acaranya? Karena saya harus melakukan aktifitasku yang lainnya lagi" kata Ryuzaki sambil berbicara menggunakan nada dinginnya membuat semua yang berada di Aula terdiam1

"ohayougozaimasu! Saya sebagai Ketua Osis tahun pelajaran baru ini, saya akan menjadi pembawa acara menggantikan Kepala Sekolah yang sedang sibuk" kata Ryuzaki sambil menahan rasa kesal terhadap Kepala Sekolah yang sedang berlibur. ._.

"baiklah, saya akan langsung ke inti acaranya. Perwakilan dari kelas 10, bernama Misa Amane. Silahkan maju ke depan" kata Ryuzaki agak terkejut mendengar apa yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi. Adik tersayangnya menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 10? Benar-benar mirip dengannya yang tahun lalu juga menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 10

"Misa-chan! Kau menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 10! Kau harus segera maju! " kata Sayu sambil mencoba mendorong Misa berdiri dari temat duduknya

"eh? Bukannya marga dari nama yang di ucapkan Ryuzaki sama dengan marganya? Yaitu 'Amane Ryuzaki'?" salah satu siswa berkata seperti itu yang tentu saja membuat banyak siswa bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Apakah seorang Ryuzaki itu memiliki adik perempuan?. Wah, Ryuzaki kau memang sangat tertutup dengan teman-temanmu ne. Walaupun ada 3 siswa a.k.a sahabat-sahabat dekat dari seorang Ryuzaki mereka malah tersenyum bangga saat mendengar nama itu di sebutkan oleh Ryuzaki mari kita beralih pada Misa yang sedang berjalan menuju podium dan tersenyum dengan manisnya

" arigatou ne Ryuzaki-nii " kata Misa waktu dia sampai di podium dan diberikan mic oleh Ryuzaki

" unn, adikku tersayang" kata Ryuzaki sambil mencium kening Misa lalu mengacak-acak rambut Misa

" unn, aku adalah adik dari seorang Ketua Osis disini a.k.a Ryuzaki-niisan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 10. Dan juga mengikuti jejak nii-sanku. Aku sangat bahagia" kata Misa sambil turun dari podium tak lupa memberikan mic tadi kepada Ryuzaki

" unn, baiklah. Acaranya saya nyatakan selesai" kata Ryuzaki dengan santainya turun dari podium yang membuat semua siswa & guru menjadi sweatdrop tentu saja tidak bagi ke4 sahabatnya & juga 2 sahabat yang sedang heboh sendiri karena Misa menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 10

" kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke ruang Osis. Banyak berkas & kasus yang harusku cari tahu" kata Ryuzaki sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah 3 sahabatnya itu

"wah, Ryuzaki. Sepertinya Misa akan mengikuti jejakmu. Aku harap dia tidak akan menjadi 'Brother Complex' seperti nii-sannya yang mempunyai penyakit 'Sister Complex' ne?" perkataan Light tersebut membuat mereka semua tertawa tentu saja kecuali Ryuzaki

"ne, Light kau ingin cari masalah ya? Apa kau tahu aku bisa mengirimkan fotomu yang sedang menggunakan gaun itu ke Blog Sekolah tanpa harus berkerja keras menembus sistem yang sudah kau buat itu" kata Ryuzaki sambil menyeringai dan tentu saja membuat Light merinding

" baiklah-baiklah. Gomenasai Ryuzaki-san. Saya merasa bersalah" kata Light dengan nada formal dan agak membungkuk ke arah Ryuzaki yang membuat Ryuzaki menyeringai kemenangan

" kalau begitu, apa jadwal selanjutnya Naomi? Kemarin aku membaca jadwal kita dan menurutku itu akan sangat merepotkan jadi ayo langsung ke acara tersebut" kata Ryuzaki

" ne, Ryuzaki" kata Naomi lalu mereka ber4 berjalan ke ruang Osis mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus ia ambil setelah itu sama-sama memecahkan kasus bersama Detektif-detektif terkenal yang terkumpul dalam 1 wadah tersebut. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka karena ituhanya akan membuat kita menjadi bosan & merasa merepotkan. Kita beralih ke Misa yang sepertinya sedang mencari data-data tentang siapa yang menerror Sayu

'nani?! Kenapa ? kenapa tidak bisa? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerobos data Perusahaan Telpon ini? Bukankah aku sudah mengikuti perkataan Nii-san pada waktu itu? Aku harus minta bantuan nii-san' kata Misa dalam hati sambil mengambil handphonenya yang ditaruhnya di laci meja lalu ia mendengar Sayu berkata 'aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ne Misa-chan. Aku tidak akan lama'

' **Kepada : Ryuzaki-Nii **

**Nii-san ! Sayu diterror oleh seseorang yang tidak di kenal. Dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku sedang mencari data-data tentang nomor yang dipakai oleh peneror itu untuk meneror Sayu. Jadi aku harap pada jam istirahat Nii-san bisa ke kelasku kelas 10-1 karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerobos data Perusahaan Telpon ini. Padahal cara-cara yang diajarkan nii-san sudah kuturuti semuanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa merobosnya' **

'**SEND' **tidak beberapa lama masuk pesan dari Ryuzaki

' **Dari : Ryuzaki-Nii**

**Nani?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?! Baiklah jam istirahat aku akan pergi ke kelasmu. Aku dan yang lainnya akan membantumu & juga Sayu mengungkapkan peneror misterius ini. Dan apa nama Perusahaan Telpon itu?'**

' **Kepada : Ryuzaki-Nii**

**Nama Perusahaannya adalah *****. Aku merasa ada yang beda dengan Perusahaan Telpon ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya'**

' **Dari : Ryuzaki-Nii**

**Nani?! Jadi Perusahaan itulah yang ingin kau cari tahu data-datanya? Tentu saja tidak bisa. Karena sistem penjaganya sangat ketat. Kau tak akan mampu menerobos data-datanya. Dan juga Perusahaan Telpon itu memiliki hacker yang bisa dikatakan sama kemampuannya dengan Raye. Jangan kau coba-coba untuk menerobos data itu lagi. Biar aku yang mencobanya sekarang beri tahu aku berapa nomor peneror itu setelah aku selesai mengikuti acara ini'**

' **Kepada : Ryuzaki-Nii**

**Hah?! Setara dengan Raye-nii?! Pantas saja aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerobos sistem nya. Baiklah saat jam istirahat nii-san harus sudah mendapatkan data-data itu ya! Nomor peneror itu adalah 09012435681.'**

' **Dari : Ryuzaki**

**Unn, tentu saja. Kalau begitu sampai jam istirahat ya ^^' **

'hmm, kalau sudah begini aku harus melibatkan Nii-sannya. Padahal tadinya aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri' kata Misa agak murung. Dan disaat itu juga datanglah Sayu

"unn, Misa-chan sensei akan segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Kau harus mematikan laptop itu" kata Sayu agak heran kenapa sudah bisa ada laptop di meja Misa

"ah, unn akan kumatikan" kata Misa sambil mematikan laptop tersebut

**Ting Tong ...**

**Waktu Istirahat**

'nii-chan mana sih, katanya akan segera kesini' katanya dalam hati dan muncul sudut siku-siku di kepalanya. Tdk beberapa lama datanglah Ryuzaki dkk ke kelas 10-1 (kelas dari Misa dan Sayu)

"ne Misa, Sayu. Jelaskan pada kami detail ceritanya" kata Ryuzaki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kelas Misa

"baiklah nii-chan" kata Misa dan Sayu bersamaan

**FLASHBACK *SKIP***

"kau membawa laptop kan misa ?" tanya Light yang berada disamping Ryuzaki yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya

"iya Light-nii, tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan laptopnya" kata Misa sambil mencari laptop yang di bawanya selalu

"baiklah, aku akan mencari data-data tentang perusahaan telepon itu" kata Light

"nee, mohon bantuannya Light-nii" kata Misa.

**Oke tinggalkan dulu mereka yang sedang mencari data-data tersebut, lihat apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ryuzaki tentang kejadian ini**

'**nomor itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya, apakah dia yang meneror Sayu ? ah tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah salah satu rekanku yang sudah kukenal dari masih SMP' Ryuzaki akhirnya kembali bersuara**

"hey Light, kau sudah menemukan data-data tentang perusahaan itu?" kata Ryuzaki sambil melihat data-data yang sudah didapatkan Light dengan begitu mudahnya

"ehm, perusahaan ini ternyata hanyalah perusahaan kosong yang dikendalikan oleh komputer saja" kata Light sambil berpikir 'bagaimana bisa perusahaan sebesar itu hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kosong yang dikendalikan oleh komputer ? atau ini hanyalah sebuah trik yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan agar dapat menjatuhkan perusahaan lainnya?'

"ada yang tidak beres dengan perusahaan ini" kata Naomi dan Raye bersamaan, sedangkan Misa dan Sayu telah pergi kekantin beberapa saat yang lalu karena Naomi tidak mau adik dan teman dari Ryuzaki sakit hanya karena tidak makan seharian

"kirim semua data-data perusahaan itu ke komputer yang ada di ruang OSIS, dan hapus data-data yang berada di laptop Misa agar anak itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita semua menjadi susah. Kalian pergi saja lebih dahulu ke ruang OSIS , aku harus mencari tahu sesuatu" kata Ryuzaki sambil menulis sesuatu dikertas dan menyisipkannya ke buku tulis Misa

"baiklah, kami juga akan mencari tahu tentang biodata orang yang meneror Sayu itu dengan melacak siapa yang sedang memakai kartu telepon tersebut" kata Light sambil menyimpan kembali laptop Misa

"aku dan Raye akan pergi ke perusahaan telepon itu, siapa tahu kami akan mendapatkan data yang berharga" kata Naomi sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari kelas Misa

"ah, Ryuzaki. Sebaiknya kau membawa laptopmu ini, agar saat kami ataupun Light mendapatkan data baru kau bisa langsung melihatnya, aku juga akan mengambi laptopku" kata Raye sambil mengeluarkan laptop Ryuzaki yang entah dia dapatkan darimana dan Light maupun Ryuzaki tidak heran lagi tentang hal tersebut, dia adalah orang yang tak dapat dibaca pikirannya dan selalu penuh dengan kejutan

"baiklah, kalau begitu cepat susul Naomi. Aku akan kembali ke ruang OSIS jika sudah mendapatkan sesuatu itu" kata Ryuzaki sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas Misa dengan menenteng laptopnya

"kenapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Ryuzaki telah mengetahui siapa yang meneror Sayu?" gumam Light saat dia berada sendirian dikelas Misa, karena ditinggalkan oleh Ryuzaki dan diikuti oleh Raye . kasihannya engkau Light

**Blue Romance Cafe**

"hey Ryuzaki" kata Near sambil tersenyum

"hey" kata Ryuzaki tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke tempat Near

"tumben sekali detektif terkenal Ryuzaki ini mengajakku ke sebuah cafe" kata Near sambil menyeringai

"kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja memuji dengan nada yang menghina"kata Ryuzaki sambil mendudukan dirinya

"hahahaha, kau juga tidak pernah berubah. Dan sempurna sekali Poker Facemu yang sekarang" kata Near sambil menyeringai

"terima kasih atas pujianmu itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan" kata Ryuzaki tiba-tiba

"ada apa?" kata Near sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"09012435681 adalah nomormu bukan?" kata Ryuzaki sambil menutup matanya. 'darimana dia mengetahui nomorku yang tidak pernahku beritahukan kepadanya?' kata Near dalam hati

"ehm? Aku hanya memiliki 1 nomor. Dan kau memiliki nomorku itu kan?" kata Near pura-pura. 'selain hacker yang mendunia, ternyata kau juga seorang aktor yang sangat baik. Tetapi aku telah mengenalmu seperti kau mengenalku Near' kata Ryuzaki tersenyum tipis tetapi Near tidak melihatnya. Dan Ryuzaki menelfon seseorang

**Triitt .. Triitt..**

"ah, bukannya ini adalah ponselmu Near?" kata Ryuzaki membuka matanya sambil menyeringai menang

"dan bukannya ini adalah nomor yang ku tanyakan kepadamu? Ah Near kau memang aktor yang baik tetapi aku tetap adalah Detektif Terkenal Ryuzaki" kata Ryuzaki

**Prok prok prok .. **/entah kenapa Near malah bertepuk tangan seperti bangga akan Ryuzaki

"jika kau sudah mengetahuinya dari awal, kenapa berbelit-belit seperti itu? Seperti bukan Ryuzaki yang ku kenal saja" kata Near tenang

"kau mengakuinya? Jika seperti itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" kata Ryuzaki

"silahkan saja, aku yakin aku tidak bersalah dalam kasusmu itu" kata Near melipat tangannya di dada

"apakah kau mengenal Sayu?" kata Ryuzaki dan itu membuat Near membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"aku—" baru saja Near ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu

"ah jadi kau mengenalnya" kata Ryuzaki dengan santai memotong perkataan Near membuat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di kepala Near

"hey, aku belum selesai menjawabnya kau malah memotong perkataanku begitu saja" kata Near sambil menahan kesal

"tanpa kau menjawabnya aku juga telah mengetahui jawabannya" kata Ryuzaki sambil tersenyum innocent membuat Near semakin kesal

"memangnya ada apa kau bertanya tentang Sayu? Kau mengenalnya?" kata Near sambil meminum sebuah Ice Tea didepannya

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah teman dari adikku yang kau teror dengan nomormu itu" kata Ryuzaki sambil memandang aneh Near dan itu membuat sudut siku-siku kembali terbentuk di kepala Near -_-

"aku—" baru saja Near ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya Ryuzaki memotong perkataannya lagi -_-

"sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang kriminal seperti ini ?" kata Ryuzaki tertawa . hey Near yang tadinya kesal tapi melihat kejadiaan langka ini entah kesalnya lenyap kemana ._.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sejak kapan seorang Ryuzaki dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu tanpa adanya Misa yang membuatnya tertawa?" kata Near sambil menyeringai. Perkataan Near itu membuat Ryuzaki langsung menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menggunakan Poker Facenya yang terkenal sempurna itu

"lupakan kejadian tadi itu, dan kenapa kau bisa meneror Sayu?" kata Ryuzaki sambil menelfon Light

'_ada apa ?' Kata Light_

'_tidak usah mencari data itulagi, aku telah mengetahui siapa yang telah meneror Sayu' __ kata Ryuzaki sambil melirik Near dan membuat Near kesal_

' _oh baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Naomi dan Raye tentang ini' kata Light dan Ryuzaki memutuskan telfon itu sepihak. _

Light yang sedang berada di ruang OSIS saat itu

'hey, sembarangan saja mematikan telfon, aku belum selesai berbicara' kata Light yang sedang berada di ruang OSIS dengan sudut siku-siku di kepalanya karena Ryuzaki 'ah, lupakan saja -_- lebih baik aku menelfon Naomi dan Raye sekarang ini' kata Light yang berada di ruang OSIS

Mari kembali ke Ryuzaki dan Near

"jadi, kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu Near?" tanya Ryuzaki membuat Near memutar bola matanya malas. Heey berikan kepada mereka privasi akan alasan Near itu. Dan mari kita lihat Misa dan Sayu

'nii-chan kemana ya?' kata Misa dalam hati karena sudah waktunya pulang dan dia tidak menemukan Ryuzaki sama sekali setelah istirahat itu

"Misa-chan, gomen ne, aku harus pulang dluan" kata Sayu meminta maaf

"ah, tak apa-apa kok Sayu-chan, Ryuzaki-nii pasti sudah menuju ke sini" kata Misa sambil tersenyum kepada Sayu dan mulai memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

"ah baiklah Misa-chan, aku pergi dluan, sampai bertemu besok. Jaa nee" kata Sayu melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan keluar kelas. ' ah ya, nii-chan belum memberitahuku tentang peneror Sayu itu' kata Misa dalam hati. Setelah Sayu pergi jatuhlah sebuah kertas yang disisipkan oleh Ryuzaki tadi

' **Misa, nii-chan sudah menemukan siapa yang meneror Sayu**

**Jadi kau tak usah khawatir yaa **

**Oiya kau bisa pulang sendiri kan untuk hari ini? Nii-chan memiliki urusan**

**Your Brother, Ryuzaki'**

"owaa, nii-chan sudah mengetahui siapa yang meneror Sayu rupanya. Eh tapi aku jadi pulang sendiri, huaaa" gumam Misa sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Tidak beberapa lama muncul seseorang didepan pintu kelasnya

"Misa? Kau belum pulang?" kata Light yang saat itu melihat siluet orang yang disukainya sekaligus adik dari rekan yang menyebalkan itu

"eh Light-nii, iya aku belum pulang. Nii-chan menyuruhku pulang sendiri karena dia memiliki sebuah urusan '3' " kata Misa sambil mengembungkan pipinya. 'kawaii ' kata Light dalam hati

"tumben sekali dia membiarkanmu pulang sendiri? Mau ku antar?" tawar Light sambil tersenyum. 'aku akan berterimakasih kepadamu Ryuzaki, aku jadi bisa pulang dengan Misa' kata Light tersenyum senang dalam hati

"ehm, baiklah Light-nii" kata Misa sambil menenteng tasnya lalu mengikuti Light yang sudah berjalan duluan

Mari kita balik ke Ryuzaki dan Near

"oh jadi karena itu kau menerornya?" kata Ryuzaki sambil tersenyum menatap Near yang seperti mengatakan 'aku baru mengetahui kau seperti ini Near' dan membuat terbentuknya siku-siku di kepala Near untuk kesekian kalinya ._.

*TBC*

Heey :D bagaimana FF ku kali ini?  
jangan lupa review yaa ^^  
jika tidak ada yang review aku tidak ingin melanjutkan FF ini -3-  
Flashback saat Ryuzaki dan Near di chapter depan yaa^^  
apakah sudah ada yang bisa mengetahui alur cerita ini? :p


End file.
